


and maybe it’s love honey, maybe it’s love

by NaomiLeyers



Series: of hearts and roses [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: in which "I love you"s are said





	and maybe it’s love honey, maybe it’s love

“I thought you weren’t that kind of person who brings a hot date to their ex’s wedding,” Mira shouts from the kitchen and Saxa laughs.

“I thought you knew I am a liar,” she answers when she crosses the room and hugs her from behind. 

Mira turns her head so that Saxa can kiss her cheek and then continues chopping tomatoes and Saxa thinks that if this isn’t love then she doesn’t know what is.

She doesn’t tell her, though. Instead she grabs plates and starts setting up the table.

“It´s weird, I must admit,” she says, “I mean, if you told me Gannicus would marry, well, anyone…” 

“You wouldn’t believe it. Aren’t you at least a bit jealous, though?” Mira asks and there is something in her voice, something that Saxa doesn’t want to hear there and so she puts the plates away and walks back to Mira and pulls her into a kiss and when they part, Mira still looks lost but a lot less than minutes ago.

“I care about him,” she says quietly, serious for once, “I would die for him in a heartbeat, don’t tell him though. But. There is exactly one person I love and that is not him. Never was, never will be.”

Mira smiles at that, slowly. 

“So there is a person you love?” she asks tentatively and fuck, Saxa didn’t really realize what she said until now.

And fine, they have been dating each other for almost eight months and that is a lot longer than anyone except Gannicus that Saxa ever dated before and they get on pretty well and maybe they both have some dirty secrets hidden deep inside of them but, well.

There are a lot of things you could say about Saxa, but not that she is a coward. And fuck patience, really, fuck it.

“Yes,” she says. “Yes there is a person I love. I am looking at her.”

Mira melts at that, there is no other way to describe it and Saxa has to ask herself what exactly she did in her past life to deserve someone like her, to deserve someone so pure and sweet. 

“Oh,” she says and Saxa laughs at that a little.

“Yes. She is smart, you know. Has beautiful body, can take care of children like no other and makes a mean coffee and has ridiculously small self-esteem for someone so gorgeous.”

“Oh,” Mira repeats and fine, this is getting weird. 

“Also she is fucking useless when it comes to responding like a human being,” Saxa adds, mostly because she can.

“I love you too,” Mira blurts out and her voice is trembling but she is looking Saxa straight in the eyes, and hey, one day Saxa is going to fucking murder Spartacus for hurting Mira that much that she is this afraid to express her feelings, but that can wait.

Right now, she puts her hands on Mira’s hips and lifts her on the kitchen countertop effortlessly and then she gently brushes hair away from her face.

“I think I have a plan for tonight,” she says, her voice only a bit louder than a whisper and when Mira looks at her, her eyes are already slightly clouded.

“You do?” she asks.

“Oh, yes, I do. I am going to fuck you right here until the only thing you can think of is my name. Then we are going to eat the dinner and then we move this into the bedroom where I will show you how much I love you. Repeatedly, so that you fucking believe me.”

Mira crosses her legs on the small of Saxa’s back and presses closer to her.

“I like the way you think,” she says.

When they finally get to it, the food is long cold.


End file.
